


Sweet devil

by fruitzloop (knifetogunfight)



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Blood, Fanart, Other, Scars, Trans Male Character, Trans Vergil, and i was right heart emoji, idk i just thought vergil licking a sword butt naked would be sexy, idk what kind of magic i used bc vergils hair turned out good?, ig i have to tag that vergil has both top surgery scars and c-section scar bc yeah!, like what the absolute god damn, oh god also blood bc theres blood on the sword
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:20:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29639406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knifetogunfight/pseuds/fruitzloop
Summary: I have ideas and sometimes they include Vergil licking a sword and having a look in his eyes that says "yeah I'm sexy, whatchu gonna do about it?"
Kudos: 8





	Sweet devil

**Author's Note:**

> insert that tumblr post that is like "i wanna be the first distant trans dad" or sumthing bc thats vergil. he might not have necessarily wanted it but he did it anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again you can also find me on [twitter!](https://twitter.com/fruitzloopz)  
> I crosspost my stuff there + manifest my dumb asf thoughts to this world


End file.
